A Darkness Shall Rise
by Jack Sparrow87
Summary: Her blast sent Hiei slamming into a tree after it hit him. Kurama found himself surrounded by images, each one holding a bright blue sphere like the one that hit Hiei.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

****

A Darkness Shall Rise

Chapter One: A Picnic and an Opponent

Yusuke Urameshi leaned against the wall of the school. He was waiting for his close friend, Kayko Ukimura. She had convinced him to go on a picnic with her. Kuwabara and Kurama were going to meet them there in the park. He didn't really want to go but didn't want to her Kayko either. He told himself that he would just go through with the picnic. Who knows? It could be fun.

Kayko stepped out of the school and saw Yusuke standing not too far from the doors. He had gone home and changed out of his green uniform and was now wearing the usual, jeans with a white shirt and tennis shoes. She thought he looked handsome for a sixteen-year-old and his grades had managed to rise a little since she was helping him out. Actually, she was pushing him to do so. She hurried over to him, her brown hair flowing behind her.

"Yusuke, come on. We don't want to be late." Kayko grabbed his arm and practically dragged him away from the wall. They walked towards the park in silence. The silence was a comfortable one though. The breeze that blew around them was relaxing. They needed to relax anyway. They had finally finished their exams.

A figure stood quietly in an alley, watching patiently as Kayko and Yusuke walked to the park. His ice blue eyes took in the sight of the park. The trees were swaying in the breeze, while the flowers were leaning towards Kurama. The figure shook his head. Of course it would have to be Kurama. The kitsune was the only one he knew who seemed to be attractive to the flowers and other plants. Slowly, he moved away from his hiding place spot, being careful not to be seen.

"Hiei, you decided to make it. Are we your family?" The fire apparition lifted his head at Kurama's question. He glared at the redhead, who was chuckling softly, when he saw Yukina next to Kuwabara. She still didn't know that he was her brother.

"Shut up, Kurama, or would you prefer that I take out my sword and cut out your voice?" Kurama was still laughing as Hiei threatened him. Hiei scowled darkly but said nothing more to the fox. As long as Yukina was around, the redhead would continue to make fun of him. He sat down on the grass away from Kurama and watched his sister and Kuwabara. The orange-haired boy was playing with a kitten and Yukina was holding Puu. The fuzzy blue being of Yusuke's inner self had been brought over by the spirit detective himself before he went back to the school to get Kayko. Hiei found himself with pictures forming in his mind of roasting the cat.

"Hey, Urameshi, you're late. What took you so long?" Yusuke only shrugged his shoulders at the question. He thought he was on time. His eyes drifted around the group, a smiled playing on his lips when he saw Hiei. That was the last thing he expected.

"What's up, Hiei? We didn't think you'd show." Hiei only snorted in reply. Kayko sat down, Yusuke beside her. Kurama produced a picnic basket and started taking things out.

"Hiei was just getting lonely, Yusuke. He wanted to be with his family." Kurama smiled, his eyes laughing outwardly for him. Yusuke started the chuckle. Hiei made to pounce on Kurama but the fox had already moved. The fire apparition spun around and faced the kitsune. He gave Kurama a rare smile and lunged at the surprised demon. Before Kurama knew it, he had been tackled by Hiei and was lying flat on his back. The smaller demon sat on his chest, the katana out and poised.

"It's all right, Hiei. Don't kill Kurama." Yusuke calmed down long enough to talk to Hiei. The fire apparition narrowed his eyes but he didn't wan to kill Kurama, just scare him. It didn't work. The fox demon looked as calm as ever. He knew that Hiei wouldn't do anything regrettable.

__

Kayko was right, Yusuke thought. _This would be fun, especially to see Hiei go after Kurama like that_. Yusuke grinned and went back to eating. Kurama sat up as soon as Hiei got off him and examined his jeans. He had grass stains on his knees but other than that, there was nothing else on them except some dirt. He looked at the fire apparition and heard the others laughing. Usually he was perfect, his clothes clean but now they were dirty. He would just ignore them and wash them when he got home.

Ice blue eyes watched them have their little fight. He was glad to see that Kurama was well again. He sighed inwardly. Now was the time to make himself known. He had a message that he had to give and was not going to wait any longer. He had already waited long enough. He moved out of his hiding spot once again.

Hiei's food stopped halfway to his mouth. He could sense someone's spirit energy but it was no one in the group. He looked around, putting his food back on the napkin. He didn't see anything yet but could feel it. Kurama was on his feet and he followed. A figure suddenly appeared behind them and they turned to see who it was. Kurama's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting to see him. The bluish-silver hair with green eyes. The ice blue eyes. It was the ice master he had fought with in the Dark Tournament.

"Touya?" was the only thing he could say.

Yusuke here. Whoa, I don't know what more surprising, Touya showing up or the look on Kurama's face. Anyway, the ice master is going to tell us why he is here. I hope it's nothing bad. See ya next time on Yu Yu Hakusho.

How was the first chapter? I'm so nervous at the moment. This is my first fanfiction and I don't know how people will think about it. Constructive criticism, suggestions and comments are welcome. Please don't be afraid to.

Shall I continue? Let me know.

Sojourn


	2. Blood, Rain, Roses and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

****

A Darkness Shall Rise

Chapter Two: Blood, Rain, Roses and Ice

"Touya?" Kurama was staring at the ice master as if he was looking at his mother if she had become ill again. Touya nodded and came closer. Kurama's brilliant green eyes showed his surprise. Finally, he looked down at the ground. He had never really been this surprised before. Slowly, he raised his eyes and glanced at the ice master once again.

"Why are you here?" Touya smiled and remained standing.

"I have come here to warn you, that's all."

"About what?" Hiei was standing, his hand on his sword.

"Relax, Hiei. I am only here to tell you of someone who is hunting you four down. I don't know when she will be here but you have to be careful. She is dangerous and cunning. You will need to be paying attention."

"Why are you warning us, Touya?" Kurama placed a restraining hand on Hiei as he spoke.

"I still want that rematch, Kurama. I wouldn't want you to die before then, now would I?" The kitsune shook his head and before they knew it, the ice master was gone.

"What was that all about? I mean, he warns us and then leaves. Who is he warning us about?" Yusuke turned to Hiei and Kurama. The two demons were equally confused. Neither one knew who would be after them. They all shook their heads and went back to the lunch that they had prepared.

"So, you are warning them. Why not? It's not like they would ever be able to stop me." A figure lurked in the shadows of the trees, trying to keep her spirit energy from being detected. Her jade eyes moved from Yusuke, to Kuwabara, to Hiei and finally rested on Kurama. They weren't really that hard to find in her opinion. She had been watching them for days on end without them ever once noticing her.

Her gaze moved to the form that was approaching them from the other side of the park. The figure scowled. Why did she have to show up? That was the last thing she needed. Without much of a second thought, she moved from her hiding place and into action.

Touya didn't go far. Instead, he stood on the edge of the park, waiting for her to make her move. He knew that she was close but wasn't sure if she had found the others or not. He didn't even know who she was.

"Botan, hi. What are you doing here?" Yusuke looked over at Kayko and saw her watching the Grim Reaper approach them. She stopped, struggled to catch her breath and sat down. She glanced around the group. She smiled and began to speak once she regained control over her breathing.

"Koenma sent me to get you guys. He says that it is urgent and to be careful. Someone is out here looking for you." The blue-haired messenger saw them nod their heads. It was as if they had heard it all already.

"Of course, Botan. We have already been forewarned." Kurama smiled and glanced around. Hiei was on alert. Then he felt it. A strong energy was getting closer to them. He felt cold droplets of water splashing on his arms. He looked up at the sky and saw that rain had started to fall. It wasn't supposed to rain today. He stood, pulling out a rose from his hair. The others were on there feet as well, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Pooo. . ." Puu, Yusuke's inner self, was speaking softly. Kayko hugged him closer, fear gripping her heart. She was scared. She didn't want this to happen. Yusuke stood in front of her, protecting her the best he could. _He really does care_, she thought. _I'm glad he does_.

The rain started to come down in dense sheets. They all saw a figure standing about twenty yards in front of them. White hair swirled around in the wind and bright jade eyes stared at them from beneath the white bangs. A smiled played on the lips of the form and she took a step closer. Hiei lunged at her but she easily sidestepped the blow and it missed her entirely. A bright blue sphere shot from her hand and the force that hit him sent him sprawling into a tree. She turned back to the others, eyes like fire as she stepped closer.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted over the sound of the rain and the single red rose elongated into a whip. A laugh filtered through the air, cruel and cold. Kurama lashed out with his whip at the figure but she suddenly disappeared. A heartbeat later, she stood behind him, a soft hand on his cheek. The kitsune dropped his whip as he felt it burn his hand. He kept staring straight ahead. The position he was in reminded him too much of what Karasu had done before the finals. It was eerie but he chose not to show that fear.

"You're afraid and you should be." A calm voice spoke into his ear. He twirled around to face to person belonging to the voice and felt something drag across his cheek. Bright red blood leaked slowly from his cheek and he noticed three horizontal cuts across his right cheek. He moved to strike out at her but missed and found himself surrounded by several of the same woman. He looked over each one but he could not discover which one was she.

"You'll never be able to find out which one is I." They all laughed at him. Kurama was frustrated and tried to keep that frustration to himself. Each figure held a light blue sphere in her hand and aimed it at him. His eyes widened slightly. He knew now that each one of the spheres was real.

Touya saw Hiei lying motionlessly on the ground and Kurama surrounded by reflections of the actual person herself. He saw the figure walking toward the rest of the group. He knew that he had to do something before it was too late. He still desired his rematch with Kurama and was not going to let anything stand in his way. He moved quickly. He had to catch her off guard and was going to do just that.

Kasha moved over to where the others were standing. She had two out of her way and had two left to go. Unfortunately, it seemed that she would have more to kill now. There was a whole group. She looked directly at Yusuke, jade eyes gleaming with delight. Her eyes suddenly changed color and she produced a small pendant. Yusuke backed away slightly, drawing himself closer to Kayko. He was not going to let anything happen to her.

Kasha closed her eyes and concentrated on summoning her best weapon. She opened them again, a pale blue glint where the jade color used to be. Her left hand was outstretched in front of her and a flame the same color as her eyes were now began to grow. She smiled, the cruelty of the smile showing because of the flames. She was about to attack when something else caught her eye. She saw something moving, or thought she did anyway. She pushed it aside and put her concentration back to the task at hand.

"Shards of Winter!" Kasha spun around quickly and put her left arm in front of her. The sharp blades of ice cut lines across her arm and she lost her flame. She narrowed her eyes and started to attack at the new opponent. Sharp thorns digging into her legs and right arm stopped her. She winced in pain and disappeared. She had underestimated them. She would have to come back later.

The skies cleared up and for the first time, everyone realized that nothing of theirs had gotten wet. It was strange. It had been raining heavily yet nothing was wet. Kurama ran to Hiei's side just as the fire apparition was beginning to wake. Red eyes looked at everyone curiously. What was going on? The fox smiled at him and he just snorted. He started to get up and felt a sharp throbbing in his head. _Whoever that girl is_, he thought grimly, _she's strong; I'll give her that_.

"Would you guys move away? You're going to suffocate me." Hiei sat up and leaned against the bark of the tree. He saw Touya out of the corner of his eye and stopped the ice master in his tracks. "What happed that you had to show up again? Don't tell me that she was the one you and the other one were telling us about." Botan was about to say something when he looked at her. She closed her mouth and smiled.

"She is and you were the only one knocked out. She must have a personal grudge against you, Hiei."

"And you too, Kurama. Don't try hiding your wounds from everyone. We can see them quite clearly." The fox didn't say anything more and Hiei knew that he had said something that the others hadn't noticed.

"Whoa, Kurama. What happened to you?" The kitsune took a look at himself before answering Kuwabara's question. The others were looking him over as well. He saw the cuts on his legs and torso from where the spheres had hit him. Two had gotten him in his shoulder and he had the three cuts from the girl's nails. He shook his head. He couldn't go him looking like this. His mother would flip.

"She got you with those damned blasts too, huh Kurama?" The kitsune looked at his demon friend. He would never really be able to live this down. Hiei now had something to make fun of him about.

"Approximately six, Hiei. She had me surrounded by images that shot off the real thing. Touya showed up in time to save the others and we both got hits on her. She disappeared on us before we could get her." Hiei nodded and stood up.

"Well, guys, I think we should go to Koenma. He might be able to shine some light on the subject." Botan said in her cheery voice. Since the others appeared to be all right, she had to get them Koenma. That left her, Yukina and Kayko with Puu to sit here and wait for the others to return.

"Oh, that's right. Pacifier Breath wants to see us."

"Yusuke, please be respectful."

"Oh yeah okay, when he decides to grow up." Botan scowled but said nothing more as the boys left.

It's Kurama. I didn't think that we would actually be hit like that. What a surprise. Well, at least we are all alive. We're on our way to Koenma's and hopefully he will tell us what is going on. See you later on the next Yu Yu Hakusho.

Please do keep reviewing. I like getting them. I'm trying to get ten before I get on to the next chapter. Let me know what you think.

VampiregirlE.D--I hope that you do not mind if I used part of a title that you left in your review. I liked it and couldn't think of a title for this chapter. Thank you for the inspiration.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Hope you enjoy chapter two.

Bye for now,

Sojourn


	3. Information

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Three: Information

Kasha paused just outside the gates of Sato's house. Here jade eyes narrowed sharply and she pulled them open, wincing inwardly as acute pain shot through her arms. She hadn't had time to heal them yet. Sato was waiting for her on the steps, his black hair flowing in the breeze. Her glanced at her but said nothing as he continued to smoke the cigarette he had in his mouth. He had grown quite fond of them, human or not.

"You knew they would overpower me, didn't you?" Sato smiled caustically but didn't reply. Kasha's anger rose and she placed her hand threateningly on the hilt of her hidden sword. The demon only shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"You know, Kasha, you really should control that temper of yours. I could easily have her killed." The jade eyes grew dark as she pulled her hand away. She wasn't going to risk her younger sister's life. "I thought so. Tell me, how is she doing anyway. You seem able to go into the human world easy enough. I do not think they have detected you yet." Kasha refused to reply, allowing Sato to know that he had struck a nerve.

"Just leave her out of this, all right? She has nothing to do with the bargain that I made with you." Kasha climbed the steps after Sato and leaned against the doorway. She knew he had betrayed her already for some sort of reason that he would not give her.

"As long as you do as I say, she will be left unharmed. I think the only damage she received was from Frost." Kasha flinched but remained silent. "You did not do too bad. You should not have underestimated them. Tell me," he turned to her, "do you have a personal grudge against that fire apparition?" Kasha nodded but still said nothing. "Interesting. I have something that I need you to do."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Here they are, Koenma sir." Botan stepped out of the way as the gang stepped into the office. Koenma looked at them in silence before flipping the screen on. It displayed a picture of a rather familiar demon. It was the same one they had fought not too long ago.

"Hey, Pacifier Breath, you want to tell us why you took so long to warn us about that chick?" Yusuke was angry, especially since Keiko had been in danger.

"Cool it, Yusuke. I am getting to that. The matter is we just received that information from another source. I sent Botan out to help you but it appears she decided to make her move quicker than I thought." He paused and caught his breath. "There is so much I wish I had on her. She is very difficult to find things out about."

"Who is she?" Yusuke's anger was rising even more.

"Her name is Kasha. Where she came from, we don't know. She is very powerful but we still don't know everything she can do just yet. We also know that she has a relative, a sister actually."

"Interesting. Who is her sister?" Koenma looked at Kurama, somewhat thankful that Yusuke had not yelled at him.

"Let me see here." He pulled out a few papers and flipped through them. "It's. . .Khina." He was surprised himself. He hadn't expected that to happen.

"You have got to be kidding." Yusuke started up the argument that ensued.

"Yusuke calm down." Botan tried to soothe the spirit detective's rage.

"Calm down. Did you already forget what she did to our friends and Kurama's mother? I certainly didn't" Kuwabara agreed with him. Only Kurama objected. This sent Yusuke into even more rage and he yelled once more.

"How could you say that Kurama? She almost killed your mother. You're saying she's innocent. Are you sure that this is you and not some phony trying to be you?"

  
"The point is, Yusuke, that she didn't kill my mother. She made sure that she didn't." Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"Are you trying to protect her? She could have killed all of our friends."

"Actually, Yusuke, that was all of Frost's doing. She risked her life to protect Yukina from being killed. She was unable to get to Shizuru and Keiko."

"How do know all of this, Koenma?"

"I was at the trial. She confessed everything. How else do you think I got the information on Kasha? She knows about that too." The whole group was silent. They never heard the outcome of the trial. All they knew was that Frost had been sent to prison. His trial was pretty well known but hers wasn't. No one knew for sure what she had received.

"What happened to her, Koenma sir?"

"She let go but cannot use her spirit energy for awhile, Botan. It is almost like your sentences Hiei and Kurama, only you got to keep your spirit energy. Hers is sealed until they see it fit to let her use it again."

"She's not in prison. She deserves to be." Kurama grabbed Yusuke's moving arm and dragged him out of the office. The others just watched until the kitsune shut the door.

"Yusuke, relax. I know you're angry and I know how you feel about this but trust me. She did get her punishment. It may not seem a lot to you because you are not demon. She is. It is hard to not use your spirit energy, especially when you are not to kill anyone. Just ask Hiei." Yusuke punched the wall in his frustration but relaxed nonetheless. The two stepped back inside and this time Koenma was filling them in.

"Be careful. Kasha is not to be messed around with." Hiei snorted but said nothing as he walked out of the office. _All we need to do is ask her about Kasha and get our information. She's not that hard to find._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kasha was perched on top of a building over looking the entire city. Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see her sister standing near the door that led downstairs. Dark teal eyes flashed darkly but she chose to ignore it. Today was not her day. She glanced back at the bandages. She would let them take their time to heal. She needed to save her energy.

"You should not have returned, Kasha. It is dangerous for you to be here. They will be able to sense you, you know." Khina didn't shift her gaze and Kasha could feel her eyes as though they were piercing into her back.

"You told them, didn't you?" Khina didn't answer. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't move away from where she stood. Kasha's hand carefully shifted over to her concealed weapon. "Why would you betray me like that? I thought I could trust you." Still Khina said nothing. Kasha moved with lightning speed and Khina felt herself fall. An explosion filled the air and she lifted her hands to protect herself. She winced as shards of glass fell over her. Her shoulder throbbed and she knew that she had fallen down several steps.

"I cannot believe that you would betray me. You will die along with those damned detectives." There was another explosion and the whole building rattled. Kasha watched as her sister became covered with debris before leaving. She had other business to attend to. Little did she know that she had also harmed Keiko, who was just leaving from visiting her grandmother.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Keiko heard the rumble but did not know where it had come from. She looked up and quickly covered her head. The last thing she remembered was falling from where she stood before the world went completely black.

Hey, it's Yusuke and man am I pissed. I can't believe that they are sticking up for Khina after what she had done. Wait a minute, was that about Keiko. Damn, nothing bad better've happened to her or someone is really going to get their ass kicked. Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho.


	4. Keiko's Hurt and Kurama's Gone Missing

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: See chapter one.

Chapter Four: Keiko's Hurt and Kurama Goes Missing

The gang hurried along the street, following the shadow of Hiei. He had sensed a demon youki, a powerful one, coming from the direction they were heading in. An ambulance was waiting outside the building that Hiei was in front of. Yusuke saw Keiko sitting on the curb with one medical assistant while the others were working their way around the rest of the area. He moved quickly over to her while the others remained where they were. 

"Keiko, are you all right?" The girl nodded and grimaced after doing so. "What's wrong?"

"It's just a headache, Yusuke. They're looking for another person. Someone said that he saw another girl in the area. They haven't found her yet. I hope she's all right." Yusuke looked in the direction that Keiko had pointed to and saw one calling others to him.

"I think we found someone." A few others went over to him and they saw the unconscious form of another girl lying on the ground. Slowly and carefully, they lifted the debris and checked her over. She was still alive. The others of the group recognized her instantly. Khina was the other one that had been trapped in the debris. She was loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kasha watched from a distance. The redheaded teenager was walking away from the group. She eyed him suspiciously. That was the one that Saito wanted but for what? She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. She leapt gracefully to the ground and followed him. He was going toward his home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurama paused. He had a strange feeling that he was being followed. He took a quick turn to his left, heading away from his home. Something just was not right about what was going on. First Khina and now her sister Kasha. He did not want to pick a fight with Kasha again.

A figure stood in front of him. He didn't even realize that someone had been in front of him. White hair flowed in the breeze and brilliant jade eyes flashed at him. He pulled the rose from his hair and transformed it into a whip. Kasha had come back for another fight.

"Now, I do not wish to fight you again, Kurama. I merely wanted to ask you for a favor." The kitsune narrowed his eyes and got in fighting stance. She chuckled and took a step forward. "You do not really want to do that, now do you?" He blinked and she lunged. He felt himself being pushed back and then slammed into the ground.

He lashed out with his whip and missed her. She backed away and stood roughly four feet in front of him. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she made her weapon appear in her hand.

"I was hoping you would not be any trouble but oh well. I can still manage." A bright blue flame shot up from her palm and she looked dead at him. "The Angel's Flame should suit you perfectly." She laughed and flames suddenly surrounded Kurama. In a blink of an eye, both were gone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hiei felt someone's spirit energy rise and then suddenly disappear. He moved away toward where he had felt it but there was nothing there. A rose lay on the ground, its blood-red petals singed with black. His crimson eyes narrowed and he walked back to the others. He was not going to lose his best friend to some psychotic demon. Yusuke watched as he returned but the fire apparition didn't say anything as he walked off. He was heading to the hospital.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurama woke up with a headache. He was not restrained in any way but he was in some sort of cell. He sat up and leaned against the wall. What if Yusuke had been right? What if Khina did deserve to be in prison? His thoughts were cut short by a chilling laughter that he recognized from somewhere before.

"You're awake now, Fox. It has been some time now, hasn't it?"

Hn, Hiei. I'm really getting tired of this. These damn demons think they know everything and had to harm Keiko. Great. Don't get used to me doing this. Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sorry, for taking awhile. I've been busy with exams and I wasn't here for two weeks. I do apologize for the inconvenience. I'll be trying to post every Saturday or Sunday.

~Jack Sparrow87


End file.
